Maintenant je maudis le jour ou je t'ai rencontré
by pitit'panda'rose
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu se sont rencontrés au lycées, ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard avec quelques souvenirs en têtes. Suite de "Un lycée pas ordinaire" Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Matoine, Salut les geeks, What the cut.
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou les amis je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fiction, suite de "Un lycée pas ordinaire" je ne comptais pas faire de suite mais comme certaines personnes me l'ont demandé je me suis dit pourquoi pas, et la voilà(lisez d'abord l'os avant de lire cette fiction sinon vous aurait du mal a comprendre le début) !_**

**_bref j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous plaira ! n'hésitez pas a me le dire en reviews ! gros bisou es copains!_**

* * *

_Vous vous rappelez de ce « merveilleux » baisé échanger avec Mathieu ? Vous pensiez peut –être que suite à ça j'ai eu une longue et magnifique histoire d'amour chargée de guimauve avec lui ? Et bien vous avez tout à fait…Tort ! _

_Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…_

On est là, comme deux cons, à s'embrasser au milieu d'un couloir… Mince j'entends des pas ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça ! Mon dieu les pas se rapprochent ! Je fais quoi, je fais quoi ?

« Euh ? Les mecs vous foutez quoi là ? »

Et merde…Trouve un truc Antoine !

« Oh lâches moi espèce de fou ! Tu fais quoi là ? Rien ! On faisait rien du tout…» Dis-je repoussant Mathieu contre le mur, d'une manière beaucoup plus violente que je ne l'aurai voulu… Assis contre le mur, ce dernier me regarde les yeux pleins d'incompréhension, je lui lance un regard d'excuse, que j'espère, il a vu, je tourne la tête et je pars l'air hautain…

Une fois au milieu du bois avoisinant la salle de sport et à l'abri des regards j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration tout en m'attrapent les cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ? Il se passe quoi dans ma tête sérieusement ? Le pire c'est que j'ai adoré ça ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con !

« ANTOINE ? »

C'est Stéphane qui m'appelle.

« JE SUIS LA »

Et en quelques secondes je la vois arriver, à bout de souffle et les joues rougis à forces de courir.

« C'est vrai que Mathieu t'as embrassé ?!

\- Non…

\- Ouf, j'en étais sure, ils racontent que des conneries là-bas et du coup je…

\- …C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Je ne suis pas gay pourtant !

\- Là n'est pas le problème ! T'es le pire des enfoirés toi !

\- Comment ça ? dis-je en arquant un sourcil…

\- Tu te rends compte que Mathieu est tout seul là-bas ?

\- Et alors…Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé ça !

\- Donc bouge-toi avant que je t'y emmène par la peau du cou ! »

Et là c'est le gros sprint ! Mais quel con, mais quel con ! J'y avais pas pensé ils doivent tous être entrain de le tailler là-bas !

Ne regardant pas ou je vais-je fonce droit dans quelqu'un qui apparemment courrait aussi tête baissée. Me retrouvant à terre je relève la tête pour voir qui j'ai percuté. Et devant moi je découvre un Mathieu me tuant du regard, il a les yeux gonflés et rouges, mon dieu il a pleuré, mais quel con Antoine ! Il se relève, les poings serrés, je me relève également et m'avance vers lui tout en commençant à dire

« Mathieu je… » Et là je reçois un énorme crachat de sa part

« TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD ANTOINE DANIEL !

\- Écoute-moi s'il te plait…

\- Non ! Toi écoute moi ! J'en ai marre de toujours tomber sur des petites enflures qui soit me prennent pour un con soit assument pas, avec toi je pensais m'être fait un super pote ! Mais tous à l'heure en croisant ton regard… j'ai eu une sensation que je ne connaissais pas, je me suis dit peut être que c'est le bon… qu'est-ce que je suis con d'encore penser que des gens bien existe… Reste loin de moi ! »

Et il s'en va…je reste sans voix, je suis vraiment qu'un con…

Le lendemain il n'est pas venu, ni le reste de la semaine… Le lundi d'après j'apprends qu'il a à nouveau changé de lycée… je m'en veux…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je suis vraiment , vraiment, vraiment, vraiiiiiment, désolée pour cette absence sans nouvelles, sans explication, sans rien !_**

**_Comme v_****_ous auriez pu le penser ce n'est pas du tout un manque d'inspiration loin de la ! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis très longtemps même, le fait est que l'ordinateur que j'utilise pour écrire, poster, enfin absolument TOUT est tombé en panne... et comme une gourde (parce qu'une galère n'arrive jamais seule) je n'ai enregistré mes chapitres nul part ailleurs ^^'_**

**_Enfin bref j'ai réussie à récupérer mes chapitre et voici ENFIN le second, mais je ne peux pas vous dire si les prochains chapitres seront bientôt là ou non... :/_**

**_Gros bisous, je vous aime fort et merci de votre patience ! Vous êtes géniaux ! *keur*_**

* * *

_Neuf ans que ça s'est passé... Neuf ans et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier... Neuf ans que j'y pense tout les jours et que je regrette... Neuf ans que je n'ai plus entendu parler... Neuf ans que je n'ai plus eu de vraies relations amoureuses, neuf ans... C'est long neuf ans, cent huit mois, trois mille deux cent quatre-vingt-sept jours...Ouais, neuf ans..._

Je m'appelle toujours Antoine Daniel, et j'ai 23 ans , je fais des vidéos sur internet (YouTube en fait), pour essayer d'avoir un meilleur morale, je fais un job alimentaire pourris, je vis encore chez ma mère, j'ai très peu d'amis sincère, et pour couronner le tout je suis amoureux d'une personne dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis à peu près neuf ans ! Avec tout ça j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir retrouver un peu de pêche non ?

En tout cas cette solution marche plutôt bien, j'ai environ 100'000 abonnés, tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres, qui me soutiennent et me laissent des commentaires d'une gentillesse a couper le souffle, je les connais pas ces gens mais ils me redonnent le sourire quand ça va mal et ça je les remercie du fond du cœur.

Les jours comme aujourd'hui ou la joie n'est pas forcément au rendez-vous, lire leurs commentaires m'aide vraiment.

Allons voir ceux de ma dernière vidéo :

"First !" bon il y a toujours des trolls...

"Continue comme ça mec ! C'est trop cool !" Ce genre de commentaire, c'est juste adorable !

"Gros plagiat SLG !" ah... Ces commentaires j'en reçois de plus en plus, je sais même pas ce que c'est "slg".

Bon, aujourd'hui je travaille pas, je vais aller voir ça, je vais sur YouTube

"S..L..G"

Je tombe sur une chaîne nommée "Salut Les Geeks" et je commence à regarder un épisode au hasard...Wahou ! Il a de beaux yeux ce mec, ils me rappellent ceux de...Euh... bref concentres-toi Antoine !

Effectivement son émission a exactement le même concept que la mienne, de la review de vidéo, et il a du talent, c'est certain et beaucoup plus que moi, il est très drôle !

"C'était Mathieu Sommet, en direct de la toile, pour vous servir !"

ouais, vraiment cool comme emissio...attends... Quoi ?! Repasses la fin !

"Vous pouvez cliquer ici pour voir le dernier épisode et..." non ! Plus loin !

"C'était Mathieu sommet" STOP! Mathieu Sommet ! Mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le reconnaître ?! En même il a changer ! Mais il est toujours aussi beau... Je fais quoi ? Je lui envoie un message ? NON ! t'es fou ? Non, ne fais rien, laisse les messages qui disent que t'as plagié couler, ça va passer tout seul...

_Deux mois plus tard._

Non, non et non ! je n'ai plus que des commentaires a propos de salut les geeks! Même les commentaires positifs m'en parle maintenant ! j'en peux plus, à chaque fois que je me dit que ça va s'atténuer, ça s'intensifie encore plus...J'ai plus le choix, il faut que je lui parle, de toute façon il sait ce qu'il ce passe, j'ai vu des tas de commentaires parler de moi...

Bon je me lance, j'allume Facebook et...

**De Antoine Daniel :** "Yo Mec.."

Quelques secondes après...

**De Mathieu Sommet :** "Vas te faire."

OK... c'est pas gagné...


	3. Chapter 3

Trois semaines, trois semaines que j'essaie d'engager la conversation avec lui et trois semaines qu'il me remballe à chaque fois. Mais ce qu'il ne sait c'est qu'être plus têtu que moi, c'est impossible et que pour me faire faire lâcher prise quand je veux quelque, il faut au moins me tuer.

Ce qui est bien c'est que depuis le lycée, je l'ai toujours en ami sur facebook et j'ai beau lui envoyer des messages quasiment tous les jours, il ne me bloque pas, à croire qu'il aime m'envoyer bouler !

L'avantage de l'avoir en ami c'est que je sais lorsqu'il est connecté (oui ça fait un peu psychopathe sur les bords je vous l'accorde)

En parlant de connecté, il est sur facebook là, essayons…

D'Antoine Daniel : « Mathieu j'aimerai vraiment te parler. »

La notification « vu » arrive presque instantanément, mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit forcément une bonne nouvelle…

De Mathieu Sommet : « Personnellement je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Sept mots !j'ai battu mon record là ! Bref, ne fais pas d'ironie maintenant Antoine, c'est sérieux là, reste concentré !

D'Antoine Daniel : « Mathieu, s'il te plaît… »

Et là je stresse, _Mathieu est en train d'écrire…_Je ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Le son significatif d'un nouveau message arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles…S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, j'ouvre un œil, c'est bien Mathieu qui a répondu, s'il te plaît, j'ouvre le deuxième, s'il te plaît…

De Mathieu Sommet : « J'espère que ce que tu as a me dire est important…Retrouves-moi au dernier bar à 21h et soit à l'heure ce sera ta seule et unique chance. »

« YES ! » je suis debout sur ma chaise le point en l'air, faire plus cliché de la réussite que ça ? Je vois pas comment !

Mais enfin Antoine qu'est ce que tu fais ? » C'est ma mère qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre...

« Rien du tout ! » dis-je en tombant quasiment de ma chaise. Quelle idée de se mettre debout sur une chaise de bureau en même temps ?

Bref réponds Antoine tant qu'à faire…

D'Antoine Daniel : « 21h au dernier bar, compris. J'y serais. »

Je ferme facebook, il est 19h, il faut que je me prépare Je vais prendre une douche et je cogite…Qu'est ce je vais lui dire ? Voudra t-il qu'on soit seulement ami ? Et pour what the cut, est-ce que lui aussi crois que je l'ai plagié ? Et s'il a trouvé une nouvelle moitié, va-t-il être avec lui ? Est ce qu'il sera vraiment au bar d'ailleurs ? Et s'il m'avait donné rendez vous juste pour se foutre de moi ?

Pff Antoine tu te fais du mal, détends-toi, ça va aller, il n'y a pas de raison. Je sors de la douche et je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis plus ou moins coiffé, plus ou moins rasé, j'espère juste ne pas lui faire peur avec ma tête de choubaka…

20h30 je suis au dernier bar, j'attends, il n'est pas là, normal vu l'avance que j'ai… Je crois voir Mathieu partout, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je n'ai jamais étais aussi stressé de ma vie.

21h00 toujours pas là,… En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il arrive en avance, à mon avis il n'est pas forcément très pressé de me voir.

21h30 il n'est toujours pas arrivé, je commence à croire que ce n'était qu'une énorme blague…

22H30 je suis trop con d'avoir pu croire qu'il voudrait me revoir, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, non, pas devant tout ce monde Antoine, je dois me contenir, sors d'ici Antoine, je sors et je marche dans la rue, je ne retiens plus mes larmes, je suis tellement naïf parfois…J'accélère Après ce que je lui ai fait, pourquoi voudrait-il me voir ? Je cours presque… Je méritais ça même si ça n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce que je lui ai fait subir… Je cours à en perdre haleine dans la rue, j'ai la vue complètement floutée par les larmes…

Une douleur énorme se repend dans tout mon corps.

« Bordel tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ?! »

J'ai percuté quelqu'un, je m'essuie les yeux, la première chose que je vois est un Iphone avec l'écran brisé, au sol, il devait être dessus, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas non plus vu arriver. Je lève un peu plus la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur et…ce regard, le plus beau de tous ceux que je n'ai jamais vus, ce bleu légèrement grisé, cette étincelle, je n'oublierai jamais la première fois ou je l'ai vue.

En neuf ans les rôles se sont inversé, moi qui pleurs, lui qui ne comprend pas, malgré tout une chose n'a pas changé, je suis totalement amoureux de lui…

_Mathieu..._

* * *

**_Coucou les amis ! ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D _**

**_Dîtes le moi en review ;)_**

**_A bientôt ! cœur sur vous !_**


	4. Chapter 4

On est dans le bar depuis bien cinq minutes et de nous deux n'engage la conversation. J'ai encore les yeux rouges et ceux-ci sont rivés sur mon verre, je sens son regard m'épier depuis qu'on est entré dans le bar et je suis très mal à l'aise…

« Je suis désolé. »

Il s'excuse ? Pourquoi il s'excuse ? Il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Je lève la tête et le fait que je ne comprenne pas doit se voir dans mes yeux car il reprend :

« Je suis désolé du retard, j'ai croisé des fans en venant, dans la rue, et ils m'ont proposé d'aller boire des coups avec eux, je n'ai pas pu refuser et ils étaient gentils que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je ne pensais pas que ça allait te faire…

\- Non ! Non ! T'inquiète pas, j'ai…je n'ai pas pleuré à de ça ! »

Mais oui on y croit tous Antoine !

« Ah…Pourquoi alors ? » me dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête…Mon dieu Mathieu est-ce que tu te rends compte du self-control dont je dois faire preuve pour ne pas te sauter dessus la tout de suite ?

« Antoine ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? (Arrête de baver Antoine !)

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? dit-il en soupirant légèrement

\- Ah ! Euh… (Bravo Antoine ! Tu lui dis quoi maintenant ? Ca t'apprendra à être con !) Euh…C'est…C'est…C'est ma copine qui vient de…rompre ! »

*face palm mental* Mais quel abruti… Pourquoi pas que ta grand-mère est morte d'un cancer des sourcils pendant que tu y es ? **_(Sérieux, si cette maladie existe vous pouvez au moins m'arracher les ongles un par un ! .-.)_**

« Ah, je suis désolé pour toi… »

Quoi que…c'est pas mal comme transition ! Hey je ne suis pas si abruti que ça finalement !

« Et toi les amours… ? »

Pourquoi ses yeux deviennent fuyants tout à coup ? Il jette un regard derrière lui puis revient à moi tout en évitant de me regarder.

« Tu sais, la vie suit son cour hein … »

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, il me coupe :

« Bon ! Tu voulais me parler non ?

\- Ah, oui… C'est que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Commence par le plus simple.

\- Rien n'est simple.

\- Si tu veux t'excuser Antoine, je…

\- Tu ne me dois rien Mathieu ! Je le sais. Je suis un connard. Je le sais. Je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Je le sais. Je voulais juste que tu sache que…C'est peut-être bateau mais je suis désolé, voilà, désolé de ce que je t'ai fais ! Je…ça fait neuf ans mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'y pense, je…oh Mathieu, si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu remonter le temps ! Je suis qu'un con…Regarde, ça fait a peine dix minutes qu'on parle et je t'ai déjà menti, ce n'est pas parce que ma soit disant copine a rompu que je pleurais, non, tu es ma dernière expérience amoureuse, non, c'est parce que je…j'ai cru que…Il m'arrive d'oublier que le monde n'est pas constitué que de pourritures comme moi… »

J'ai dis cette dernière phrase d'une manière presque inaudible, mais Mathieu l'a très bien entendu, j'en suis sûr, vu le silence s'étant installé dans le bar durant ma tirade…

Devant sa non-réaction je me prends la tête dans les mains et soupire un bon coup, tu t'attendais a quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après ça…

Un chuchotement général s'élève dans le bar, j'entends des « SLG » et « What the cut » ou bien « Mathieu Sommet »

Une main m'agrippe l'avant bras…

« Viens Antoine, il y a trop de monde ici. » me chuchote Mathieu…

Sans dire un mot je le laisse me tirer hors du bar.

On est à présent à coter du

« Mon dieu Antoine si j'avais su ! On ne m'a jamais fait pareil excuses, je…Antoine je… » Il se mord la lèvre inferieur et se passe la main dans les cheveux. C'en ai trop pour moi, je lui attrape les joues et colle mes lèvres aux siennes tout en le plaquant au mur. Pendant les premières secondes il semble prendre part au baiser je sens une légère pression s'exercer sur ma poitrine et je l'entends articuler difficilement :

« Non Antoine…on ne peut pas…Si il nous voit… »

Mais je n'en tiens pas compte, je resserre notre étreinte, ses lèvres m'ont tellement manquées. Il se ré abandonne à moi l'espace d'un instant puis me repousse, ce coup-ci, complètement, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, haletant… **_(Vous aussi cette vision vous fais baver ou c'est juste moi ? *.*)_**

« Antoine ! On ne peut pas ! Je…je ne peux pas… »

Il commence à partir.

« Non »

Je lui attrape la main et plonge mes yeux dans les siens

« Ca fait neuf ans que je rêve de ce moment ! S'il te plait ne part pas encore une fois… »

Il lance un regard autour de lui, puis reprend notre contact visuel.

« Antoine, je… » Il se mord à nouveau la lèvre inférieur, je ferme les yeux un instant puis les ré ouvre, je tombe sur un regard totalement différent de celui de la seconde d'avant, il est brillant et semble attendre quelque chose… Les bons mots…

« Juste une fois… » Dis-je en resserrant mon emprise sur sa main…

Il jette un dernier regard derrière lui et

« Oh et puis merde ! »

A son tour il me plaque au mur et m'embrasse fougueusement… C'est long et cout à la fois, je sens un frisson remonter le long de mon dos et mes joues s'enflammer, c'est magique, j'aimerai que ça dure éternellement mais mes poumons me rappellent à l'ordre. Je me détache de ses lèvres et le regarde, à bout de souffle, la respiration troublée par des battements de cœur beaucoup trop fort…

J'entends des pas sur ma gauche mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ces deux orbes qui s'offrent à moi, il me submerge et à ce moment là je me rends compte de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi, je lui appartiens et il ne le sait même pas…Je pourrais tuer si il me le demandait…

Ms pensées sont vite interrompues par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui m'attrape violemment par les épaules et qui après m'avoir donné un coup de poing, me jette par terre.

Essayant de reprendre mes esprits, je tâtonne le sol pour tenter de retrouver mes lunettes, tombées dans l'action, et sans lesquelles je ne vois à peu près rien.

Une fois ces dernières trouvées et remises en place, je me relève et découvre un Mathieu s'interposant entre moi et un monsieur visiblement pas content… **_(Nooon, tu crois ?)_**

« Non Arthur ! Arrête ! » Crie Mathieu.

« Arthur ? » Oui ! Il m'a fallu du temps mais c'est bien lui ! **_(Pour celles qui ne se rappellent plus ou qui n'ont pas lu _****_Un lycée pas ordinaire _****_Arthur était le meilleur ami d'Antoine au lycée)_**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » J'ai peur de comprendre « Pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?

\- Parce que t'étais entrain d'embrasser mon mec connard !

\- Vous vous connaissez… ? Dit Mathieu les yeux plein d'incompréhension…

\- Oui je le connais et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu aille à ce foutu rendez vous ! J'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il allait se passer ça !

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…dis-je en voyant Mathieu aussi perplexe que moi

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Aller viens Math' on rentre » dit Arthur en attrapant le bras du plus petit qui me lance un regard désolé…

Une fois seul dans la rue, j'essuie le sang coulant sur mes lèvres pendant qu'un léger rictus naît sur celles-ci…La guerre est déclarée

« Que le meilleur gagne cher Arthur… »

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! :3_**

**_Reviews ? _**

**_à bientôt les z'amis ! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !...euh...bonjour ?...vous êtes où ? ;_; Revenez s'il vous plait !**

**Bref trêve de plaisanterie ! Je suis absolument désolée de ce retard , méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! **

**Mon retard est du en premier à un manque d'inspiration suivit d'une panne prolongée de mon ordinateur , je suis désolée :c**

**Bon je sais que vous vous en foutez de moi donc je vous laisse avec ce cinquième chapitre !**

**_À tôt bien !_**

* * *

"Non Antoine !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis avec Arthur maintenant et je l'aime d'accord ? Je peux pas !

\- Trouve une meilleure excuse Mathieu ! Si ça t'avais réellement dérangé tu n'aurais pas accepter la première fois !

\- C'était différent Antoine ! Et ce n'est pas du tout une excuse !

\- En quoi c'était différent ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné ce rendez vous pour qu'il finisse comme il a finit !

\- C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé et tu n'avais pas l'air très ennuyé par ce qu'on faisait !

\- Peut-être mais c'était une énorme erreur !

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses pas..

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Pourquoi m'as tu proposé ce rendez vous dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que ...je...je..j'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

\- Dis que j'ai raison plutôt !

\- Non ! Je voulais savoir ce que t'avais à me dire !

\- Ouais...

-...

\- Et si on y va en amis ? T'en dis quoi ?

\- Je sais pas Antoine...

\- S'il te plait !

\- Tu me promet que tu tentera rien ?

\- Je peux rien te promettre.

\- C'est non alors.

\- Si ! D'accord !

\- D'accord quoi ?

\- ...je te promet de rien tenter...

\- T'as pas croisé les doigts hein ?

\- Euuuuh...nooon ?

\- T'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse !

\- Alors ?

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- On va boire un verre, on se ballade, on discute...enfin tu vois le truc.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- 15heure au Dernier Bar ?

\- Ouais à toute"

Et je raccroche, j'ai un sourire des plus niais collé au visage, j'ai réussie ! J'ai un rencard ! Bon c'est pas vraiment un rencard mais c'est tout comme, le seul probleme est que les deux protagonistes n'y vont pas dans le même but. Tant pis je le convaincrai ! Il est 12h je mange, je me douche, je me...coiffe ? Et j'y vais !

Dans la rue en direction du dernier bar je cogite, comment vais-je m'y prendre pour récupérer Mathieu..? En flirtant ? Peut-être, autant essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit !

Oh mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici elle ?

"Tiens salut Stéphane !

\- Salut Antoine"

Tout en continuant à marcher, après avoir fais la bise à ma cousine chérie, je me rends compte que cette dernière me suis ou du moins va dans la même direction que moi.

"Tu vas où ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec..euh.. des amis... Dit-elle en évitant mon regard..

-Ah. Moi aussi."

Et on marche, en silence, toujours dans la même direction, je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut pas que je sache avec qui elle a rendez vous. Enfin c'est Stéphane, elle est étrange parfois mais au fond elle est adorable.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne me rends pas compte que je viens de dépasser le dernier bar et continue ma route, dans l'inconscience la plus totale du regard presque paniqué que Stéphane me lance.

"Antoine !"

Dans un sursaut je me retourne.

"Quoi ?

\- Le dernier bar c'est là.

\- Ah oui merci ! Dis-je tout sourire en commençant a m'avancer vers le bar. Mais attends, comment tu sais que j'ai rendez vous au dernier bar ?

-Je...viens." Elle m'attrape la main et m'attire a l'intérieur du bar.

J'entre et je vois Mathieu, a une table, entouré d'un tas de gens que je connais pour certains.

Je m'approche et lance un regard d'incompréhension a Mathieu, se dernier se lève et m'emmène a l'écart du groupe.

"Je suis désolé Antoine je te connais et je sais que si j'avais pas invité tout ce monde tu aurais tenté quelque chose, on a dit un rendez vous en amis donc qu'importe le nombre d'amis pendant le rendez vous.

\- Je..Ça ne me dérange pas ! Et...qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais tenter quelque chose ? Tu ne crois pas en ma parole ?

\- Pas vraiment non..

\- Ça fait plaisir

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Antoine, tu crois que j'ai pas compris tes intentions ? Tu crois que je vais gentiment me laisser draguer, la bouche en coeur, alors que je suis en couple ?

\- Bon vous venez les garçons ?"

Stéphane nous appelle, un dernier regard échangé, nous rejoignons le groupe de personne, bon c'est râpé pour cette fois, tant pis, je vais au moins essayer de m'amuser c'est l'occasion de revoir un certain nombre d'amis que je n'ai plus revus depuis le lycée ! Gaëlle, Tiphaine, Léo... Ils m'avaient manqués. On discute, le temps passe, 16h, 17h, 18h. Absorbé par la conversation endiablée, sur la différence pepsi/coca, que je tiens avec Gaëlle, je ne me rends même pas compte que le soleil se couche, ni qu'un nouvel arrivant fait son entrée à l'intérieur du bar. J'en suis vite alerté par le froid donnant suite à cette apparition. Je me retourne. Mon sourire s'évanouit. Qu'est ce qu'il fout la lui ? Je ne dit rien, je serre les poings, nos regards se croisent et ne se quittent pas. On est dans une bulle, seul lui est présent, cet homme qui fut si important et que maintenant je haïs plus que tout a présent. C'est celui qui cédera en premier, qui tournera le regard, aucun enjeu, c'est vrai, mais pour deux pretendants a une même personne chaque petite victoire représente quelque chose d'immense.

"Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Mathieu et faisant par la même occasion tourné le regard à Arthur. Noob.

\- Pourquoi je te dérange, bébou ? Répond il tout en faisant la moue et en lui prenant la main. Je me sens fulminer

\- Non pas du tout, c'est que je, enfin, on s'attendait pas à te voir. Dit il en me lançant un regard

\- Je t'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière, tu me manquais."

Il lui attrape la nuque et approche dangereusement son visage de celui de Mathieu, il va pas l'embrasser devant moi quand même ? Il est suicidaire à ce point ?

J'ai les poings si serrés que mes ongles me rentre dans la peau, je suis incapable de bouger devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, tremblant de rage, leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'in de l'autre...

" Hum dites le si on vous dérange surtout !" Une voix venant de derrière moi me fait sursauter, ainsi que les deux protagonistes.

Un Léo tout sourire s'approche d'Arthur pour une acolade des plus amicales.

Sentant la chaleur me monter à la tête je sors -sans manquer de bousculer Arthur au passage- je m'attrape la tignasse qui me sert de cheveux et souffle un bon coup.

Je sors mes cigarettes, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en allumer une que Stéphane arrive.

"Ça va Antoine ?

\- On ne peux mieux ! Dis-je ironiquement, en levant les sourcils.

\- Aller viens Arthur veux faire une annonce.

\- Il veut peut être nous annoncer qu'il est enceinte..

\- Soit gentil s'il te plaît.

\- Pff j'arrive."

Elle se lève et rentre à l'intérieur du bar, je la suis et prends une chaise à l'entrée pour être le plus loin possible d'Arthur qui lui est au fond du bar accompagné de Mathieu, ça a commencé.

"Ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'on se connait et un an qu'on est ensemble et ne pas t'avoir a mes côtés au quotidiens me fait terriblement peine c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je te demande de t'installer avec moi. Tu voudrais ?

\- Bien sur que je le veux !"

Oh punaise j'aurais du rester dehors et fumer ma clope moi...Et pourquoi ils applaudissent tous ? Franchement, il y a pas de quoi se réjouir...

"C'est pas tout Mathieu..."

Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut encore ce guignol ?

"C'est plus difficile a demander.."

Aller accouche..Euh pourquoi il met un genoux a terre ?!

"Ça fait quelques semaines que je veux te le demander, je...j'ai jamais eu de relations aussi intense avant et je refuse de passer une journée de plus sans pouvoir t'appeller mon mari. Veux tu m'épouser ?"

Le temps s'arrete autour de moi, je sens mon coeur louper plusieurs battements, pendu aux lèvres de Mathieu je n'attends plus que sa réponse.

Ce dernier me lance un regard désolé, je sens mon mes abdos se contractés.

"Oui, je le veux."

C'est fini, tout s'écroule.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut les**** coupains ! Oui ça fait pas longtemps je sais, mais vue le temps que j'ai mis à poster le chapitre 5 je voulais essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre pour le 6 ! **_

**_Je vais vous avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis et me dire ça dans les reviews ! _**

**_Bref bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre allonger sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, je n'ai même pas la force de pleurer, je réfléchis, c'est tout. En mariage, il l'a demandé en mariage. Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant ? J'ai tout perdu...

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est un message de Mathieu. Qu'est ce qu'il veux ?

"Salut, tu peux revenir au dernier bar pour 19h ? J'aimerais te dire un truc."

Me dire un truc ? Peut-être qu'il va me dire qu'il renonce à épouser Arthur et qu'il veux se mettre avec moi ? Non faut pas trop espérer, je lui envoie quand même un message acceptant le rendez-vous et je continue à réfléchir à ce que Mathieu peux bien avoir à me dire. Je pars si loin dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas le temps passer, je regarde l'heure

"Oh merde !"

Il est 19h10 je suis à la bourre, j'attrape mon blouson, mes clefs et j'y vais.

19h30 j'arrive, et qui je trouve ? Non pas Mathieu, mais Arthur attablé juste devant l'entrée. Je le vois, il me vois, il se lève et je fais mine de partir mais je sens quelqu'un m'attraper l'avant-bras.

"Attends Antoine il faut que te dise des choses.

\- Moi je n'ai rien à te dire ! Dis-je en me dégageant le bras et en repartant.

\- Non, dit il en s'interposant entre moi et la porte, s'il te plait je dois t'expliquer quelque chose."

Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup.

" Ok mais dépêche toi !

\- Merci"

Nous nous attablons l'un en face de l'autre.

"Tu veux un truc à boire ?

\- Non.

\- À manger ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux parce que j'ai pas vraiment d'arg...

\- Viens en au fait !

\- Oui, oui d'accord, mais ce que je vais te dire c'est pas facile...

\- Dis moi !

\- Je..."

Devant mon regard interdit, il continue

"En fait Antoine je.., en fait...je... j'ai était amoureux de toi, quand j'ai découvert mes réelles attirances amoureuses. Tu as fais battre mon coeur dès le début.

Mais...le fait que tu soit hétéro et en plus mon meilleur ami supprimait toutes mes chances avec toi, mais, je ne sais pas, malgré tout, je continuais à t'aimer...Puis il a fallu que je change de lycée et qu'on se perde de vue. Le temps est passé, j'ai eu mon bac, fais mes études, trouvé un travail sans jamais plus avoir de tes nouvelles. J'avais cru ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi, jusqu'à ce jour, il y a peine deux ans, au boulot, ce nouveau est arrivé. Il ne parlait à personne et semblait être très renfermé sur lui même, oui, c'était Mathieu. Un jour j'ai fais le premier pas vers lui pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Il m'a d'abord rejeté mais après plusieurs tentative j'ai réussi à engager la conversation. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine on est devenu amis, très bon amis, on ne rester pratiquement plus que l'un avec, t'ayant presque oublié, en moi commençaient à naître quelques sentiments pour Mathieu.

Un jour en discutant nous en sommes venus à parler de l'amour et des petites amies c'est ainsi qu'il m'a avoué son homosexualité, tout s'illuminait, ce jeune homme qui ne me laissait pas pas indifférent, loin de là, partageait mon attirance sexuelle ! Mais il m'a ensuite raconté toute l'histoire te concernant, le baiser, ton lâche abandon et le fait que malgré tout ce que tu lui avait fait subir et depuis toutes ces années, il t'aimait.

Une jalousie incontrôlable est née en moi, le pire c'est que je ne savais pas envers lequel de vous deux j'étais jaloux, de lui, qui avait réussi à t'avoir en une heure ? Ou de toi, qui détenait le coeur de Mathieu depuis près de sept ans ? J'ai donc décidé que peu importait celui que j'aimais, si je n'étais pas heureux, vous ne seriez pas heureux ensemble non plus.

Au fil des années j'ai fait en sorte de garder contact avec Mathieu, devenu son plus vieille ami, je devenais également son confident et son conseiller. De nombreuses fois j'ai du l'empêcher de reprendre contact avec toi.

Un jour j'ai eu assez de courage pour lui avouer mes sentiments envers lui, et après une longue hésitation de sa part nous nous sommes mis ensembles. Mais je savais que son coeur ne m'appartenait pas, du moins pas encore. Le temps est passé et notre couple s'épanouissait de plus en plus. Mais un jour Mathieu a découvert ta chaîne YouTube via des fans qui t'accusaient de plagiat, j'ai dit à Mathieu de ne pas s'en préoccuper, jusqu'au moment ou tu lui a envoyé un message, par chance j'étais sur l'ordinateur de Mathieu à se moment la, j'ai pu donc répondre à sa place et ensuite archivé la conversation. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, chaque fois que tu tentais de commencer la conversation, j'étais à ce moment à la place de Mathieu en train de répondre. Mais ça n'a pas duré éternellement. Un jour alors que Mathieu était connecté, tu lui a envoyé un message et tous les anciens messages sont alors apparus à sa vue, comprenant que j'avais répondu à sa place il a, je ne sais pas pourquoi, fait l'air de rien et a continué à te répondre froidement mais en te proposant ce rendez-vous. Mais rassure toi par la suite j'ai eu droit à la pire engueulade de la part de Mathieu que je n'avait jamais vu, je comprenait qu'il t'aimait encore, et que malgré le fait qu'il soit avec moi le fait de te voir le comblait de joie, j'ai bien tenté de le dissuader mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il est donc aller à ce rendez-vous. La suite tu la connais."

Je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompre, ce type... Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il me dégoûte.

"Pourquoi l'avoir demandé en mariage ? Même s'il m'a embrasser Mathieu ne serait pas revenu avec moi de toute manière.

\- Détrompe toi, l'autre soir, je l'ai surpris en train de regarder des vidéos de what the cut avec un attendrissement particulier..."

Cette réplique me fit sourire, intérieurement.

"C'est pour ça que je l'ai demandé en mariage" Me dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Devant mon regard interrogatif, il reprend.

"Je l'ai demandé en mariage pour être sur qu'il ne retourne pas avec toi, une fois marié Mathieu restera avec moi, il a trop de morale pour faire le contraire. Il n'est pas comme toi."

Je sens la colère monter en moi.

"Je suis persuader que tu ne l'aime pas réellement et que c'est juste le goût de la vengeance qui t'attire..

\- Tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à passer ma vie avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas reellement juste par vegeance ? Je suis pas aussi con que toi. "

Je sers les poings, calme toi Antoine

"Pourquoi les deux hommes que j'ai aimer seraient heureux ensembles tandis ce que moi je pourris, seul, dans un coin ? Alors que j'en ai un sous la main que j'aime et qui est à moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me dire tout ça ? Dis-je la mâchoire sérée

\- Pour que tu sache pourquoi je suis heureux et pas toi."

S'il continue je vais craquer...Il faut que je m'en aille...

"Autre chose a me dire?... Dis-je la tête baisser et les les yeux fermés.

\- Non je t'ai tout dis."

Je me lève, manquant de peu de renverser la table et commence à partir.

"Ah si Antoine un dernier truc !"

Soupirant, je fais volte face.

" Tu veux être mon témoin ?"

C'en ai trop, je lui attrape le col, et sous les haut-le-coeur de quelques femmes dans le bar, je l'entraîne dans la rue avoisinant le bar, je le plaque au mur et hurle

"C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?

\- Lâche-moi !

\- NON ! Dis moi ce que je t'ai fais à part embrassé Mathieu quand j'avais 14 ans ?"

Réussissant a me repousser, il me répond :

" T'as toujours eu tout ce que tu veux dans ta vie ! Je vivais toujours dans ton ombre, adolescent, je t'aimais autant que je te jalousais ! Même aujourd'hui regarde toi ! Tu a toujours détenu le coeur de celui que j'aime, tu es célèbre, pourquoi tu serais toujours celui qui fini heureux ?

\- T'es vraiment la pire des merdes, si tu avait un peu moins les idées arrêtées, tu aurais trouver quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de pourrir la vie des autres !

\- Pourquoi je chercherai quelqu'un d'autre je suis avec Mathieu et je l'aime ?

\- Mais lui ne t'aime pas ! Toi même tu l'as dis !

\- Et alors ?

\- Si tu fais souffrir Mathieu je te jure que...

\- ...Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?!

\- Ça !"

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passe que je lui envoie un coup de poing dans l'œil.

"Ça te fera une décoration pour ton mariage, ton œil sera assorti a ton costard, à moins que tu n'y aille en robe. Sur ce, à bientôt" et sur une révérence je fais demi tour et rejoins ma voiture balayant les insultes qui fusent du côté d'Arthur.

Je rentre chez moi, m'assois sur le canapé et allume la télé, d'habitude je ne la regarde jamais mais la j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit, je zappe les chaîne au hasard, je tombe sur un documentaire animalier, ça fera l'affaire.

Au bout de dix minutes je m'endors, mais suis réveillé après une demi heure par la sonnette.

Qui peut bien venir a cette heure ci ? Je n'attends personne. Je vais ouvrir et je tombe sur un Mathieu, le regard assassin.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris d'aller frapper Arthur ?!

\- Je ...

\- Je veux même pas savoir ! Tu me déçois ! Aller d'abaisser à le frapper par jalousie je... T'es qu'un abrutis !"

Sur ces mots il fait demi tour et s'en vas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Arthur a été lui raconter, mais il ne paie rien pour attendre...

Je retourne sur le canapé, m'assois en tailleur et je réfléchit, je réfléchit tellement que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je suis un abruti. J'ai tout perdu.


End file.
